


i wish ao3 had an option for a "elias bouchard/original ambiguously gendered but ridiculously sexy character(s)" tag but oh well. have some elias getting railed by a demon porn I guess?

by wewantthepipe



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Demons, Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Sex Pollen, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewantthepipe/pseuds/wewantthepipe
Summary: Elias is a not-so-holy man and also there's a sexy demon who tears him to shreds. I can't write summaries but I am a whore.The demon in question has a dick but I use gender neutral terms for them and you can imagine them as whatever gender you want as long as it isn't cis (I'm like 99% joking don't worry too much about it and do what you want lol).This was originally supposed to be an Elias/Reader fic and you can take it that way if you want but like. If you don't that's also fine.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Female Character(s), Elias Bouchard/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	i wish ao3 had an option for a "elias bouchard/original ambiguously gendered but ridiculously sexy character(s)" tag but oh well. have some elias getting railed by a demon porn I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> don't be mean to me this is the first honest to goodness smut I've written in like a few months. anyways *losing my religion by rem plays in background* please enjoy.

"Ah, Father Elias. I've been meaning to speak with you." a voice cried out from behind him. The person was tall, broad-shouldered, undeniably very pretty, and someone Elias had never seen in his life.

As they got closer, his mind seemed to go fuzzier, until all he could think about was them.

"I always make time for my congregation. I don't think I've seen you around here before, so if you don't mind I'd rather get straight to the-" Elias found himself being lifted by the collar and slammed into the wall. "-point!" he exclaimed.

"But of course, Father. Or would you prefer Daddy? Well, anyways, I've been wanting to get my hands on you for some time," they growled, nipping and sucking at his throat. Their weight and impressive size kept him pinned to the wall, and Elias was really never the tallest in the first place. He groaned, shamefully growing hard as his trousers grew tighter and the cassock grew increasingly hot under the stranger's ministrations.

He silently prayed everyone had left as his trousers and underwear were pulled down, exposing his cock to the air. "W-wait, what are you-" he continued to struggle, uselessly, whining when they ground their knee up against his groin. He shouted, wanting to get away but only moving closer to the brilliant sensation. They claimed his mouth in a feral, hungry kiss, a long tongue slithering in and too-sharp teeth tearing at the meat of his lips, sucking the blood from the wounds.

Their hands were all over him now, holding him up and taking him apart bit by bit. He could swear humans only had two hands, but his mind was half-gone at this point, how was he to know?

Two slick fingers circled his hole, causing him to yelp and move away from the prodding fingers. 

"Shh, I'm going to make you feel wonderful. You want that don't you, Father?" Elias nodded, their voice calming him instantly and causing him to go slack in their many, many arms. "I know what's best for you, love. Now trust me," they pushed their fingers in, the stretch coming surprisingly easy as they thrust their fingers in and out.

Elias let out a loud, embarrassing moan that echoed throughout the chapel, something inside of him just felt so good and this person seemed to know him inside and out, electrifying every nerve and blinding him with mind melting pleasure.

Soon fingers were replaced with their cock, practically splitting him open, filling him and pushing him beyond his mortal limits. All he could afford to do was grind down onto their dick, jerking and moaning as every little movement left him more sensitive than ever before. He knew, somewhere back in his brain, that he'd be horribly sore after this but he quickly banished the thought when they started thrusting up into him, at a steady pace that was so, so intense and so, so good. 

"Oh, God, fuck!" he exclaimed, unable to stifle his moans any longer. They began a more bruising pace, Elias was definitely going to feel this afterwards. He doubted he really even minded. Clawed hands dug through his robe and into his skin, shredding the cassock to tatters. 

"Your god never made you feel this good, so worship me." they hissed, beginning to tease at his cock with another hand, so good yet barely enough. "You don't get off unless you beg, you know. Worship. Me."

Elias's head fell back of its own accord, mouth spread open in a silent cry for mercy. He could barely make a sound, mind too far gone in pleasure to allow for more than incomprehensible little choked whimpers and deep moans. "Please," he finally managed, through the haze of pure feeling that clouded his brain and vision.

"Please what, Father?"

"Please, take me, make me come, mark me up, please-" he let out a cry as they began to jerk him off in full, the feeling becoming far too much for him to bear yet exactly what he needed. "Please, please, please," he repeated, shouting a litany of praises and pleads in between keening and moaning.

"Do you promise to be mine, Father? Do you swear your devotion to me, and only to me, to swear off your god and become completely, utterly my own?" they growled into his ear, their own voice breaking a little as they folded in on each other.

Elias shouted at that, shouted praises and promises to a name he'd never known before and would, he knew, remain with him for the rest of his days. 

"Come, Elias."

Elias did, everything leaving his mind at once and making way for release to come flooding in, washing him clean. 

And then he was on the ground, covered in his and the other's come, dripping down his thighs and onto the stone tiled floor. It was like they'd never met, outside of the ache he felt permeating his entire being and straight through his soul.

His clothes were repaired, albeit scattered across the floor. He pulled them on, gingerly as he was still quite sensitive from their exertions. He started to walk away, feeling empty, when a piece of paper about the size of an index card with gold trim fell out of his sleeve.

'My dear,

Until we meet again. Keep yourself ready for me in the meantime.'

His mind was buzzing, heart racing-this was real! he had proof!, but deep down he knew what they meant.

Elias smiled, and walked into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Kath (eliasbouchardslut on tumblr) for this, she enabled me. Also send her love from me!! Kath you're the best.


End file.
